The Lost Ones
by SmartAssAssassin
Summary: Two new girls show up in Mystic Falls with hidden pasts and dark secrets and mysterious ties to the town and it's occupants. Oh and did I mention they're both vampires? What happens when Jeremy Gilbert, the vampire slayer, suddenly can't stop thinking about one of these girls? And since when does Klaus, the big bad hybrid Original, hang out at karaoke bars & buy flowers? JXOC KXOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the original characters. Or Bailey Saltzman. She belongs to JemimaEtcy44. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

**3rd person POV:**

The second he walked in the door, Damon Salvatore knew something was off. It was quiet, not a thing out of place, but he could sense it like a kind of chill in the air, a feeling he just couldn't shake.

"What's wrong?"

He turned to his brother, Stefan Salvatore, standing in the doorway behind him, his expression curious.

He opened his mouth to respond when suddenly a slight whisper, barely even there, reached his ears. He went still, intently listening as he tried to place it. It was so quiet he almost thought he was simply imagining it.

Stefan eyed him suspiciously. "What-", he started, but stopped as his brother lifted a silencing finger to his lips and slowly pointed in the direction of the library. The younger Salvatore nodded in understanding and quietly followed his brother as he started toward the library. As they approached, he started to hear a soft rustle and knew instantly why his brother had silenced him. Damon stopped at the opening to the library and raised a hand to halt his brother's movements as well. He slowly raised three fingers and Stefan nodded in response.

"Three…", he mouthed, counting down, "Two…One…" He vanished from sight and Stefan heard a choking gasp come from within the library. He rushed in and saw his brother across the room, his hand wrapped tightly around the pale throat of a red headed girl. She twisted and struggled in his grasp, her legs kicking at empty air as she fought to free herself.

Damon's eyes turned red and he shoved his face towards hers.

"Who are you", he growled, his fangs bared.

The girl managed a weak grin and drove her fist into his stomach. Damon gasped and let go of her. Stefan took this as time for him join in, as the small red-headed vamp sped towards the door, but was blocked by a strong arm grabbing her waist and pinning her to a wall once more. Only this time her hands were not able to move. The girl's eyes turned red and she bared her fangs, only to be greeted with the same from Stefan, Damon still on the floor recovering from the blow she'd dealt him. She kicked his knees and he dropped to the ground. She jumped over him and ran towards an open book on the table, ripping a couple pages from it before kicking Damon back to the ground as he started to rise.

Damon broke off a leg from a wooden table and chucked it at her, striking her in the leg. She gasped and fell to the ground only to be caught by Damon as he brought her back up to face him. With an angry growl, he shoved his hand into her chest and gripped her heart in his tight fist, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Who the hell are you", he growled, hand wrapped around her rapidly beating heart, prepared to rip it out if she continued to test his patience.

She went limp with a gasp and slowly shook her head. Struggling was getting her nowhere except a world of pain and she knew her friend would make an appearance before she could get herself killed.

"Well, I can only be nice for so long and what little patience I have is quickly running out, so I suggest you tell me who the fuck you are before I rip out your fucking heart!"

"Damon, don't kill her. We need answers. Who are you?" Stefan stood next to Damon, voice much softer and more kind than his surly older brother.

A soft chuckle sounded behind them. "Now you see, THAT is a VERY interesting question. Too bad it's not the one you should be asking."

The brothers whirled around, Damon dropping the red headed vamp in his shock and she fell to the ground gasping. She looked up at the figure standing across the room, shrouded in shadow, and shook her head in annoyance.

"About time you showed up", she muttered as she slowly stumbled to her feet.

A flash of moonlight through the window revealed a cocky smirk, two sharp canines peeking out.

"Well you know how much I LOVE to make a dramatic entrance."

The red head laughed and shook her head.

During this exchange, the Salvatore brothers had watched in stunned silence. Finally Damon managed to find his voice, though it came out as a shocked whisper.

"That's not possible. Not. Fucking. Possible."

The smirk grew.

"What's wrong, Damon? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Stefan shook his head as he continued to stare. When he finally managed to choke out a response, only one word fell from his lips in a whoosh of air.

"Scarlet."

Those canines flashed again as the shadowed figure stepped into the light.

"Hello brothers."

* * *

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let yal' know I'm not writing this alone. I'm writing this story with another author named JemimaEtcy44 and we will each be writing different chapters (JemimaEtcy44 = Bailey Saltzman, Me = Scarlet Salvatore), so if you review, make sure to include her in your praise/comment/critique. I'm sure she'd love to hear from you guys. Also this is hers and my first Vampire Diaries fanfic so please be nice in your reviews which we both hope to get a lot of.:) So enjoy! Let us know what you think!:)**

**~ SAA ~**


End file.
